Opuestos
by Mep
Summary: Primer fic Rhr....¿que pasa si Ron tiene, justo lo que ella busca?...lean, obviamente, mejor que el summary..
1. De puro sentimiento y anhelo

Ron observa a la chica frente a el; como sus ojos lo miran con reproche...como su boca, se curva en una sonrisa, aunque pretenda hacerse la dura. La que sigue cada regla...la que, furtivamente, no lo quiere. ¿Y el?...la mira de reojo, cada vez que cree que nadie lo ve...la analiza...la admira. Todo secretamente...por que el miedo, al rechazo, es demasiado grande...para ambos. Por que las ganas que siente, de tenerla a su lado....crecen cada dia, y le asusta...su necesidad, por ella....por saber lo que piensa. Aquella necesidad que le da cada vez que esta con ella...de probarse que puede; y que es justo lo que ella necesita, para agregarle aquel sabor a su vida que le hace falta. De probarle...que los lados opuestos se atraen...y que el siendo todo lo contrario a ella...es aquella mitad, que la vuelve completa. + Aquella mitad, que todos parecen estar buscando, pero que el, sabia había encontrado; sin mucho esfuerzo que digamos. Pero ella...parecía ajena a sus sentimientos...parecía, buscar desesperadamente, lo que estaba justo frente a sus ojos. Aquel pelirrojo pecoso, que tanto la quería...aquel que añoraba secretamente el día en el que sus manos se encontrasen...el dic en el que sus labios, se rozasen por primera vez...lo simple, pero tan esperado. Aquellas cosas que hacen la vida, no mas, que maravillosa.  
  
Ron mira hacia la otra esquina del cuarto...pensar, en la primera vez, que lograse sentir la calidez de sus manos...le hacia querer tenerlas entre las suyas, en estos precisos momentos...besar cada milímetro de su rostro...y susurrarle al oído, para que nadie mas escuchase, lo profundo de su amor por ella. Lo enorme de su cariño. Como la amaba cada momento...desde cuando la hacia reír...hasta cuando le gritaba, sentir sus ojos, aunque pareciesen molestos, sobre el...le hacia sentir, lo suficientemente importante, como para ocupar sus pensamientos. Inseguridad...eso era lo que no lo dejaba tomar el primer paso...mas que miedo, mas que nada...era inseguridad...de no ser digno, de besar, tal , que para sus ojos, era escultura...o de que ella...todo lo que el no era....le quisiese; por mas tonto que pareciese.  
  
Se despidió de ella...con un beso en la mejilla. Quizás después se arrepentiría...pero ahora, que se había dado cuenta, de cuan profundo su amor por ella era...por estos momentos no le importaba...en lo mas mínimo. Ahora, que se había dado cuenta...o que al menos lo había aceptado....no dejaría escapar, cada oportunidad, que antes, dejaba siempre, pasar a su lado. Lucharía por encontrar aquel valor que debía estar...en alguna parte. Y trataría, no , actuaría sobre sus sentimientos...no escondería, nada. No a ella...menos acerca de ella. Le diría...por que ¿para que esconderlo? Quizás puedas creer, que se arriesga, sabiéndolo, a perder su amistad. O que toma una apuesta a oscuras...no sabiendo en verdad...no habiendo confirmado, que lo que sentía por ella, era reflejo de lo que ella sentía por el. Pero el...ya estaba harto de quedarse callado...de verla repetir varias veces el mismo error...y de buscar en otros...lo que el, ha estado, dispuesto a darle, desde el día en que la conoció: su corazón.  
  
Claro que le dolia...verla con otros...saber que buscaba, justo, lo que el tenia; aquel cariño, de la magnitud exacta, que el tenia en sus manos...aquel amor, y la misma esperanza, que el guardaba...cada día, esperando el momento, en el que ella decidiese, que el, su mejor amigo era justo lo que necesitaba....o al menos eso creía el. Al menos eso juraba el...que ella nunca lo había notado hasta el punto de ser mas que un amigo... o que nunca había admirado, cada pequeño defecto, hasta que este....al menos para sus ojos, se convertía en una cualidad. Amar cada defecto... cada cosa, por que, todo es perfecto cuando están juntos, cuando sueña en el momento en el que lo estén. Por que todos es perfecto... si quieres que así lo sea. Si tratas lo suficientemente fuerte....si perseveras; Si quieres muy dentro que suceda.  
  
Y el ama... todo acerca de ella. Ama su risa... sus ojos, hasta aquel hermoso cabello revuelto. La ama entera... sin excepción. Puede que pienses que es un tonto, por mantener, aquella esperanza... por seguir queriendo que ella le correspondiese. Puedes creer que es estúpido... saber lo que sentía por ella, pero no decírselo nunca. No tomar una en el momento correcto... no tomar una decisión alguna; No arriesgar para ganar o perder... no tratar. Quedarse sentado... y verla sufrir, buscando, desesperadamente, en cada esquina, el amor... pero, no hacerle saber, que el era todo lo que ella necesitaba, así de simple.  
  
Y ahora... ahora no tenia mas excusas...mas pretextos, no le quedaba mas que decirle, por que si no lo hacia, sabia, que no lograría sentirse completo, nunca en su vida. Que se pasaría buscando reemplazos, que no llegarían a la talla de ella... jamás, que en cada cara vería las líneas de su rostro...que en cada boca, vería su sonrisa. Pero... ninguna llegaría a ser como ella... ninguna tal como ella. Y al final... se arrepentiría, de no haber por lo menos tratado, de decirle lo que sentía. De no confirmar simplemente...que un ellos en el futuro no existía. Que aquellos besos que imaginaba, no se darían,... nunca. Que aquel mundo... que tanto le costo planificar, no se lograría, por que ella, ajena, no sabia de sus sentimientos.  
  
Pero, pensó, eso no sucedería; no moriría viejo, deseándola a su lado, por que nunca le dijo que la quería... no moriría viejo, por que el hecho de no verla a ella envejecer a su lado... le partía el alma en dos; le rompía el corazón....  
  
Continuara....  
  
*-*-*-*-*--*-**-*----*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****-*-*-*-**-* N/A: gracias a las personitas, que se tomaron su tiempo, de leer eso...espero que les halla gustado, es mi primer fic R/Hg asi q dejen un review y díganme que piensan...sigo o lo dejo? 


	2. Nuestra historia de amor

Camine a paso rápido. No había tiempo para planear aquella velada perfecta que quizás ella tenia en la cabeza, no. No había tiempo, para escribir mil palabras dulces que en poco tiempo la hiciesen volar de tanto amor, en tan cortos versos, no. No había tiempo, para peinarse el cabello, ponerse traje de gala, ni besar su mano en un vano intento de elegancia... Solo había tiempo para cosas reales... palabras que fuesen dulces, pero no un acertijo que le costase mil años revelar, besos que fuesen torpes... pero prometiesen, en el futuro... mas de aquel amor... mas de aquella felicidad. Si, solo había tiempo, para acciones cortas pero, sinceras. Para tartamudeos que le dijesen, en vez de aquel mariachi bajo su ventana, cuanto significaba ella en su vida. Cosas reales, no sacadas de cuentos de fantasía.  
  
La encontré, sentada en la biblioteca... su nariz sumergida en un libro que leía con la comisura de la boca doblada en una sonrisa sincera; y sonreí... por que supe que aquello era lo que quería ver el resto de mi vida. Que con el paso del tiempo, jamás me molestaría levántame en nuestra cama y verla acurrucada con una luz encendida leyendo uno de aquellos libros de puro romanticismo, como aquel que procuraría darle el resto de mi vida. Por que ella se merecía eso y mil cosas mas. Que no me molestaría, jamás en la vida, besarle aquel cabello enmarañado, o susurrarle palabras cariñosas al oído para que se sintiese protagonista de su propia historia.  
  
- Algún día- dije yo con una sonrisa en los labios- algún día tendremos una historia como esa.  
  
- Hola Ron- dijo ella alzando los ojos de su lectura- ¿Que dijiste?  
  
Sonreí... había dicho aquel comentario, por que sabia que no me escucharía, pero... de pronto, recordé el porque de mi búsqueda por ella. Y sentí... una ráfaga de valor invadir mis venas.  
  
-Algún día tendremos una historia como esa- dije acercándome y señalando el libro que aun estaba en sus manos.  
  
Ella me miro extrañada... sonreí aun mas, la pena ya había quedado aun lado.  
  
- Tu y yo- le dije, nuevamente- vamos a tener una historia como esa... llena de romance.  
  
Ella miro el libro unos cuantos minutos, procesando toda la información y luego alzo la vista me miro directo a los ojos, y sonrió.  
  
-Si- dijo ella sonriendo con sus ojos cubiertos con un brillo que juro nunca haber visto antes- Eso espero.  
  
Le sonreí y tome su mano, y, juntos, en un exceso de adrenalina salimos corriendo de la biblioteca, hasta los jardines de la escuela... agarrados de la mano, reprimiendo sin mucho cuidado las risitas que se escapaban de nuestros labios.  
  
Terminamos de correr y quedamos, ambos , cara a cara recuperando el aliento, ella apoyada en mi hombro sin mucho cuidado.  
  
La aparte de mi lado y la mira a la cara, una sonrisa sin dejar nunca mi rostro. Estaba demasiado feliz y supe en ese momento, que cada paso que diésemos desde ahora, me aseguraría de que lo diésemos juntos. Que cada decisión.... seria producto de aquel bien común que quería para ambos. Que cada error... seria disculpado con una rosa y un beso en la mejilla... por que yo no era perfecto, y aquello... es lo que ella mas ama en mi.  
  
Por que somos así... aquella pareja que ves en la calle, y no se te ocurre mas que pensar que como es posible que personas tan diferentes se quieran... tanto. Por que somos asi... Opuestos...  
  
FIN!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
N/A: Sorry por demorarme tanto..  
  
airhead14: Gracias!! Ojala que te halla gustado..! besos..  
  
Karla ('Mione: la niña de los buenos reviews.. ;) hace tiempo que no hablamos! Que ha pasado? Jajaa.... espero que te halla gustado el poco pedazo que no habias leido... jajaja... hablando en serio tus comentarios me ayudan muchísimo!!! T.q.m amigocha! besos..  
  
Sara: ¿en serio te gusta como escribo? Pues, gracias! Espero que te halla gustado la continuación.....besos..  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: ¿Tierna y triste? creo que si ;) espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho (se que lo hice, pero me hago la q no, ¿funciono?...imaginaba q no...jaja) besos..  
  
Maeda Malfoy (Hermi Weasl: que bien que te halla parecido bonito, en serio... me encanta que halla sido asi! Que crees? Te gusto como se "declararon" o te parecio que fue muy lanzado ron?... espero tus comentarios;) besos..  
  
Fran-Weasley: Bueno, trate de pensar como Ron, y parece que lo hice bien! me encanta que te halla gustado, y mas aun que lo consideres hasta increíble....MIL GRACIAS! Besos.  
  
Luciana: Mmm... parece que siempre quedas enamorada de los chicos de mi fics! Jaja, en realidad no se si habra asi, aunque conozco unos cuantos (nudge nudge, wink wink) espero que te halla gustado la continuación.. besos.. GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic...  
  
Besos..  
  
Mep 


End file.
